1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and method for drying separated electronic components.
2) Description of the Prior Art
During the process of manufacturing electronic components, such as more particularly semiconductor products, these are usually separated (which can also be referred to as singulated or divided) from a larger unit of electronic components. The electronic components are usually manufactured in a larger unit of electronic components. Examples hereof are for instance packages with a plurality of encapsulated electronic components, and wafers. During separation use is generally made during machining processes of flushing liquid, although the separation can also take place using a cutting liquid. For the least possible impact on the processing steps following separation, it is desirable that the separated electronic components are dried before they are subjected to other processing steps.
It is known here to make use of a device according to the preamble of claim 1. In such devices the separated electronic components are placed on the carrier, after which they are brought into contact with a moisture-absorbing material arranged on a holder by the holder and the carrier being displaced relative to each other. In the known cases the holder is here a roller and the carrier a surface, wherein the roller and the separated electronic components are displaced relative to each other. Such devices have the drawback however that the moisture-absorbing material loses its effect after a period of time because it becomes saturated with absorbed moisture. As soon as the moisture-absorbing material is saturated, the device can no longer carry out its function properly, and there is the danger of the electronic components being subjected to a subsequent processing step when not completely dry.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a device for at least partially drying separated electronic components which at least partially obviates the above stated drawbacks.